


Fear is a very Strong thing

by 4cardot



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4cardot/pseuds/4cardot
Summary: Credence was afraid of shifting right now.





	

His biggest fear right now was transforming. They were in the middle of a muggle town, and transforming now could mean serious problems for Newt. He didn’t want to cause anymore problems for Newt, he was already a big enough problem.  
“Credence, are you alright?” he heard Newt ask him. He shook his head ever so slightly and felt himself being lead away from the street into an alley. This was worse; all he could think about was Grav- no, Grindelwald, holding him close, whispering in his ear, caring for him.  
“Credence, listen to me,” Newt’s voice suddenly appeared. “Whatever you’re thinking right now, it’s okay. We’re safe, Grindelwald can’t get you.”  
“What if I want him to get me?” he questioned, causing Newt to freeze.  
“Why would you want him to get you?” Newt asked gently, causing Credence to shrink in on himself. “No, no, it’s fine Credence. I’m not angry.”  
“He made me feel safe. He kept me from giving up,” Credence mumbled, Newt straining to hear him. “Then he hurt me. Why did he hurt me?” Credence asked, tears welling up in his eyes.  
“I don’t know Credence. He was a bad man; a very bad man who didn’t care who he hurt if it got the job done. Now, why don’t you go into the case and I’ll find us somewhere safe?” Credence felt himself nod, then he was descending the stairs of the case.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at 4cardot.tumblr.com  
> You can make requests and I might write them if I like the request enough.


End file.
